


Deep Purple Dreams

by gibbsandtonysbabe



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, Love, M/M, Medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/pseuds/gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is trouble to be found, mischief to be had or bad guys to be caught; there was always one name that comes to mind...Tony. There shouldn't be an issue leaving a drug induced sleeping Tony alone for less than an hour...he certainly couldn't get into any trouble at home...right? He should have known better...it was Tony after all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Purple Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing...sad to say but true. I am merely borrowing them for a bit of fun and will return them later...much later *smirks*
> 
> This is a three word prompt ( we all know how I love those!) using the words; donut receipt, measuring spoon and purple crayon. These were given to me by my lovely Beta Amy! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks to my very awesome and much adored Beta Amy! She is a gift that I treasure and am thankful for everyday.

Gibbs was relieved to be headed home finally. It had been one hell of a day and he was glad that it was over so he could go check on Tony. Ducky had stayed with him while he finished the reports and updated the Director. 

 

Walking up to his front door, he spied a piece paper taped to the door, though not really an accurate description as it was held there by at least a whole role of tape. He carefully removed the layer after layer of tape wondering who the hell had put it there.

 

Finally reaching the crumbled paper and carefully straightening, he relaxed a bit as he read it. He was pretty sure that no warning of death and destruction was going to be written on the back of a donut receipt. 

 

A smile popped on his face as he read the scribbled words. “Only Tony.” Chuckling, he realized that Ducky had been fooled by the younger man believing he was sleeping when he called earlier.

 

****Flashback****

“How is he Duck?” His voice filled with concern as he juggled the phone and the reports that he was going over at his desk. He was not where he wanted to be, but the sooner he wrapped this up, the sooner he could get the hell out of there.

 

“He’s fine Jethro, as he was when you called less than a half hour ago, sleeping off the effects of the painkillers as we speak. It was a graze; I assure you he is fine.”

 

“Still too close Duck.”

 

“I won’t argue that fact with you Jethro; but given the professions that you both are in it is an unfortunate byproduct. You certainly can’t wrap him in bubble wrap no matter how much you desire to. I might point out that he would not be the only one wrapped.”

 

Narrowing his eyes despite the fact that he was on the phone and it had no effect, he growled. “Not happening, Duck.”

 

“Then you both shall endeavor to keep one another safe.”

 

Gibbs sighed. “But he’s ok?”

 

“Sleeping peacefully I assure you Jethro, he’s down for the count after the painkillers. They are merely a precaution to ease the headache that he will not admit that he has. We all know how our Anthony is regarding his own health. The bullet did nothing other than graze him Jethro. There will be no lasting damage or effect. He will be right as rain in the morning.”

 

“Thanks Duck”, he breathed a sigh of relief, “Why don’t you head on home. I’m wrapping up and will be home in less than an hour.”

 

“If you don’t mind I do believe that I will take you up on that. Mother is going through a phase and if I am too late she will most certainly believe that I have found myself in the company of a woman of ill repute.”

 

Jethro chuckled. “Go. Thanks for staying with him Duck.”

 

“My pleasure Jethro.”

 

****End Flashback****

 

Still puzzled, he re-read the words scribbled on the paper as he opened the door and froze in his tracks. Along the walls, up the stairs and presumably leading to the bedroom were large arrows marking the path; large purple arrows that appeared to be drawn with a purple crayon.

 

Where the fuck did he get a purple crayon? Blue eyes narrowed as they took in all the drawn arrows. Taking a deep breath, he repeated to himself, “Tony is on painkillers. He is on painkillers…” That would not preclude him from getting his ass to Lowes over the weekend to buy paint to cover his artwork.

 

Muttering under his breath as he climbed the stairs, “The note makes so much sense now. ~Follow the yellow purple arrows to a good time.~ The moment he looked in their bedroom door all thoughts of anger fled him. Tony was naked on their bed sprinkling something on his body; any further thoughts were just background noise. 

 

He allowed the last bit of tension he was holding to leave his body now that he could see with his own eyes that Tony was fine. Replacing it however was his rising desire for the younger man and despite the wanton invitation that Tony handed him, he needed to tamp that down. The man was injured and on painkillers. He sighed heavily as he walked further into the bedroom.

 

“Jet!” Tony’s face lit up when he saw the older man.

 

Smiling, he walked towards the bed, “How are you feeling?” his gaze flickered over the small bandage above Tony’s ear.

 

“Feeling good…real good.” His eyebrows wagged seductively in juxtaposition of the goofy grin he was sporting. “You got my note and followed the arrows.”

 

“I did. You use enough tape Tone?” He grinned at the younger man’s antics when he struck a pose on the bed.

 

His eyebrows furrowed as he remembered the tape incident. “I had a bit of trouble with the tape.” His nose wrinkled in distaste at the memory. “But you’re here now.”

 

“You’re in no condition for-“ Any words that were going to be spoken were swallowed by Tony’s mouth as Jethro was pulled down and kissed senseless, only separating when the need for air became too great. 

 

“I feel just fine.” Tony’s voice low and husky his lips positioned at the older man’s ear as he ran his tongue around the shell.

 

“Jesus Tone.” His will to stop this was fast becoming diminished as his body craved more of Tony.

 

“We need…to…we need to stop. Fuck.” Gasping as Tony’s mouth and tongue traveled down his neck. “You were just shot.” He tried to stop the seduction before it past the point of no return.

 

Tony not to be dissuaded took Jethro’s hand and placed it on his cock. “Need this…need you.” Using their joined hands, he began to stroke his cock.

 

“God that feels good.”

 

Unable to fight his own spiraling desire any longer Jethro leaned in to claim the juncture of Tony’s neck with his tongue surprised at the taste of coffee that assaulted his tongue. Tony pulled Jethro down so that he was lying on top of him wanting them as close as possible.

 

Jethro gained some leverage by placing his hand down on the bed and found a measuring spoon. Tossing it aside, he focused on the naked man under him.

 

“Need your skin Jet…please.”

 

Wanting the same thing he quickly stood and removed his clothes, letting them fall to the floor. He needed this as much as Tony, to feel the younger man, be reassured that he was fine and not being taken from him. 

 

Moving Tony over, he let his knees fall to the bed as he looked hungrily at the younger man. He took in his cock, the pre-cum was pooling, just calling for his tongue to lick it off. Not seeing a reason that he couldn’t do just that he flattened his tongue and ran it along the head, pressing it into the slit making sure to gather all the juices.

 

“Fuck yes.” Tony groaned.

 

Without further hesitation, he impaled himself on the younger man’s straining cock, not stopping until his nose reached the soft curls at the base. Tony ran his fingers through the silver strands as the older man began bobbing up and down the length of his cock.

 

It was all he could do to hang on not wanting to cum until Jethro was filling him. He knew that he wasn’t going to be able to hold on once he felt the familiar calloused fingers running his fingers around his puckered hole, pressing more firmly with every pass until determining that it was time. 

 

He breeched the muscle with his finger. Tony reached under his pillow and groaned. “Lube…can’t hold it…please Jet. I want you.”

 

Grabbing the offered tube and coating his fingers, he continued sucking the younger man’s cock. He loved the way Tony smelled, tasted and responded. He was never going to get enough and he did not intend to let him go.

 

Quickly working his fingers until three were comfortably working their way in and out of Tony’s ass, he knew the younger man was not going to be able to take much more.

 

Tony was overwhelmed by the dual sensations and rocked back and forth between the fingers in his ass and the mouth that was causing his cock to grow impossibly harder. Feeling the muscles at his fingers become even more welcoming, Gibbs added another and began scissoring them and grazing his prostate in alternate moves. 

 

Feeling his own need rising and knew that he wasn’t going to be able to keep control for very much longer and released Tony’s cock to take his own engorged dick in his hands. “See what you do to me? I can’t control myself around you…I always want more.”

 

“God, yes. Take it Jethro.” Leaning up he placed his hand on the older man’s. “Please, Jethro.”

 

Looking at the sight in front of him, he squeezed the base of his cock hoping to stave off his release. Lining the head up with Tony’s entrance, he pushed it past the tight muscle and felt the grip on the head of his cock. Breathing deeply, he entered inch by inch until his balls reached Tony’s ass. They both took a moment to breathe before Gibbs pulled nearly all the way out, thrust back in, and began a pace that was excruciating torturous. Never had anything felt so good around his cock; they fit together seamlessly.

 

Tony was meeting every thrust with his own and nearly jumped out of his skin when the head of Gibbs cock brushed his prostate. 

 

“Tony…not going to last, you feel too damn good”, Gibbs panted and was rewarded by Tony squeezing his muscles around him.

 

“Fuck.” That was it; he began a frenzied pace that spoke clearly of their need for each other and reached around to find Tony’s dick, stroking it in time with his thrusts and the two men were lost in each other.

 

Tony cried out as the release came without warning and Gibbs, unable to hold out any longer as Tony contracted around his cock, let go and shot his release deep in Tony’s ass. Both men were panting as they struggled to regain some semblance of control.

 

Pulling Tony tightly against his body, he noticed the feeling of grit on the sheets.

 

“Tony?”

 

“Hmm.” Sleep clearly on the cusp.

 

“What was the measuring spoon for?”

 

“Coffee.”

 

“Coffee?”

 

“Feeding your needs Jet. Rubbed instant coffee on me.” A sleepy chuckle escaped his lips. “Pounded it out so it would be smoother and you could taste it on my skin. May have spilled some in the bed.” His words tapered off as his eyes closed. Snuggling closer to the older man, he placed a kiss on his chest.

 

Jethro smiled softly as he shook his head, placing a tender kiss on the top of Tony’s head. “Love you Tony.”

 

“Love you too Jet.”


End file.
